Fused
It was a nice day, the sun shining and calm winds. I remembered how nice of a game Metroid Fusion was.. So, I decided to buy it on my Wii U console. I went ahead and started up my Wii U in the basement, and took a look at the shop. Well, Super Smashing Sale made it on sale! I was excited to play this game again, so I bought the game quickly. After it downloaded, I went ahead and started the game up. Everything was normal at first, except for a graphical error or two. I continued on, and I realized that I got hungry playing around the heat section. I went downstairs to grab a bite.. and watched some videos too. I went ahead to get back on, and I noticed that there were a couple changes in the level. For example, a SA-X chase scene where I don't remember one. I continued on, thinking it was put in this part to make it a bit more intense. I continued on, and on.. but then I noticed something. When i went to the NOC sector to get a Varia suit, I was being chased by none other than SA-X.. but the sprite seemed different. I went ahead and paused the game to reflect on the sprite, and i saw it there. Marks of blue and purple, as if the suit was ripped. I tried to fire missles at it, and noticed.. it took damage. I killed the SA-X and.. Oh dear God.. It didn't explode into one of the data X things like near the end of the game, but rather it exploded like a human being would, with guts and blood. Not realistic enough to make me sick, but gross. Alot of enemies jumped at me at once, thinking "Wow, Nintendo, you stepped up your game.. Too much." I killed them all, and then the floating X revived and transformed SA-X into the hideous monster like at the SA-X Confrontation area. I tried all i could.. But it didn't die. It was invincible.. It blocked my way out. I fought as bravely as I could, and nothing worked.. I went ahead and gave up, letting it kill me. The death scene was not regular, as Samus, rather than losing her suit and passing out, was devoured by the beast. The creature formed back into the SA-X we all know and don't really love, and stared at the screen.. Watching... Staring... Waiting for another contestant. I restarted the game and oddly it spawned me near the boss fight, where I had saved. I went to fight it.. But it was right outside. I swiftly ran back in, and headed up the elevator. It didnt follow me, so I decided to go to another sector and regroup, possibly getting a upgrade, or some energy tanks.. It was there too. It must have used the secret passageways to get past.. And this kept happening. No matter where I went, no matter what sector I went to, that thing was just standing there waiting to kill me.. Waiting.. Staring.. Watching. I decided to approach it out of curiosity and it didnt harm me. "What the hell?" I uttered, and the creature just left me alone. I thought that it might be scared.. or the game is glitching up? No way. This is definetly a prank set up by my brother, who is a great ROM hacker.. so i asked him about this, and he had no idea what was going on. I decided to return to the game and investigate. I went to the sector where you fight Nightmare later in the game. I was astonished to see that there was no enemies, and it was sort of dark.. The cold didn't hurt me, even though I didn't have the varia suit. I went to Nightmare's room and he wasn't there. The door closed behind me like most rooms do, and then the SA-X Transformation creature jumped out of the roof and almost killed me, draining me to 18 health, even with all my energy tanks. The only thing that could harm it was the charge beam, which my beam absolutely sucked. After trying harder and harder.. I failed. I died in the same sort of way as last time, but this time it crushed me and blood & guts splattered everywhere, like last time.. but the X didnt help me. There was no hope left, and i just sat there and watched, horrified by the sight I saw.. and then the creature, without transforming.. Looked at the screen. Watching. Staring. Waiting. (Krubdon Wood's 1st Creepypasta, please tell me all i did wrong and all i did right.) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Metroid Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Videos